


white light, in your arms tonight

by currentlypissing



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, But Not Much, Crying Kink, Dacryphilia, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of pregnancy, Omega Choi Soobin, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Some Fluff, Unsafe Sex, but barely, idk if that even counts, kinda soulmates, kinda??, mostly they just fuck, ok there's a little bit of plot, slight mention of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlypissing/pseuds/currentlypissing
Summary: He and Soobin had been living together for months. Soobin was due for his next heat to start very, VERY soon.Soobin clearly felt bad about the whole thing; he’d offered to leave, to stay with someone else during his heat. Yeonjun assured him that,no, everything will be FINE.Why would he drive Soobin out of his own room, the place he most likely feels the most comfortable, during such a sensitive time?He hadn’t thought it to be an issue. What effects would it have on him, anyways? He's a beta, after all.(spoiler alert: he is not a beta)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 216





	white light, in your arms tonight

Choi Yeonjun and Choi Soobin had been roommates since the start of the semester, a short while back.

It’s expected; college roommates were, unless otherwise requested, usually sorted out by name, personality, and, of course, by gender – subgender included. Generally, Omegas were usually placed with other Omegas, Alphas with other Alphas, and Betas could go anywhere.

Soobin was an Omega. He’d presented at a normal age. It wasn’t anything unusual, or complicated; it was plain and simple and to the point. 

Yeonjun, on the other hand, was not. Despite his parents being a mated couple, an Alpha and an Omega, he had never presented as either. This wasn’t unheard of – an Alpha and an Omega having offspring with neither subgender. A Beta. 

It took a while for Yeonjun to come to terms with it. He’d thought himself to be a late bloomer, at first – but he’d never shown _ANY_ signs of presentation. He’d always been a “normal” kid. 

He certainly didn’t feel normal. He’d always felt his parents disappointment hanging over his shoulders, even when they had insisted that it was okay he had not presented. He always felt a pang of annoyance, maybe even jealousy when his friends, all having presented in some way, joke about each other’s “scents”, something he would never fully understand. 

One thing he’d gotten out of the situation, at least, was to be roommates with Soobin. Even though they’d only been roommates for a few months, they’d become closer than usual; maybe closer than Yeonjun had felt to anyone in a while. 

A downside to this, however, is Yeonjun having exactly 0 fucking ideas on how to deal with the situation at hand. 

Soobin hadn’t been on heat blockers. Yeonjun was happy for him, really; it was his body and therefore his choice, not to mention all of the terrible side-effects he’d heard about the drugs having (maybe Yeonjun was biased, but he knows HE certainly wouldn’t want to risk his reproductive health, or even his life for something like that.) 

The only issue with this is that Yeonjun would be sharing a dorm with, and likely helping out with, Soobin while he’s in heat. Yeonjun had never been around an Omega during a heat cycle. He can vaguely remember his mom going through heats when he was very young; but, at that age, of course, he wouldn’t have gotten involved directly with something so intimate.

He and Soobin had been living together for months. Soobin was due for his next heat to start very, VERY soon. 

Soobin clearly felt bad about the whole thing; he’d offered to leave, to stay with someone else during his heat. Yeonjun assured him that, _no, everything will be FINE._ Why would he drive Soobin out of his own room, the place he most likely feels the most comfortable, during such a sensitive time? 

He hadn’t thought it to be an issue. What effects would it have on him, anyways? He's a beta, after all.

____________________________

Yeonjun shoots out of bed with a fervor he’d never felt before. All of his muscles felt _tense_ and _tight_ and, wow, the room was ENTIRELY too fucking hot. 

Something wasn’t right. Something was definitely not right, and Yeonjun needed to figure out what it was.

But first, he needed to open a window or something. This heat was making him nauseous.

Heat. 

Oh, shit, Soobin had gone into heat, hadn’t he? He’d been talking about it the past few days; something-something-preheat. The door that separated their two bedrooms was shut, but Yeonjun felt as though he should check up on him, maybe, right?

He stood on shaky legs. Something still felt off.

What was that smell? He drew in deep breath, and then another. It smelled like flowers? Almost.. perfume-y. or maybe it’s a candle, it’s strong like sweet pea and jasmine and _oh, god, what the fuck._

His hair stood up. His pants had grown a lot tighter. He was clenching his jaw, then unclenching it.

This can’t be fucking happening.

I mean, no. No, there’s no way that this is happening. He must still be dreaming, right?

The way Yeonjun’s body was reacting to his roommate, his _best friend_ in heat was telling him otherwise, though. His cock gave a throb of interest as the other’s scent spiked, growing stronger and somehow even more floral-y and perfume-y and Yeonjun’s now full-body trembling, sweating so bad he could feel his clothes stick to his dewy skin.

So, maybe he wasn’t dreaming. 

Could his body have maybe chosen a different time to do this? This is, by a long shot, the worst time this could have happened. Or, at least one of the worst times. I don’t know.

The point is, every muscle in Yeonjun’s body is _screaming_ at him to rip the door between their two rooms off the hinges. He opts to instead approach it, carefully, trying his best not to actually LITERALLY moan out loud at the scent that slowly envelops him, growing stronger the closer he got.

He raps his knuckles against the door.

“Soobin,” He tries, voice coming out so strained that it sounds like he’s ACTUALLY being strangled.

No response. Hesitantly, he tries the knob.

 _Click._ The door opens and he’s greeted by a smell so strong that his knees buckle beneath him. 

Soobin’s head snaps up and he meets Yeonjun’s gaze. He’s sat on his bed, surrounded by pillows, blankets, laundry, and whatever else he could gather up and surround himself with. He’s only in his boxers, his chest flushed and covered in a veil of sweat. His eyes were watery and Yeonjun could hear the whine he lets out in the back of his throat. Yeonjun’s chest tightens and he simultaneously feels both completely terrible and, weirdly, extremely turned on. 

“Hyung,” Comes Soobin’s response, voice equally as strained and scratchy as Yeonjun’s own. Yeonjun feels his feet move on their own accord as he enters deeper into the other’s room. 

“Binnie,” He croaks, stopping himself from entering any further. He shakes his head. “I can’t be here, I can’t.. need to go somewhere else. Can’t be here right now,” He swallows. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t know before.”

Soobin’s whining again, fists gripping onto the blankets surrounding him until his knuckles were white. 

“Hyung, please,” His voice is wet with tears, and his cheeks look as though they’re about to be met with the same fate. “Please.”

“Soobin, I can’t.” Oh, but he wants. He _wants_ more than he’s ever wanted and he feels sick to his stomach when he realizes that Soobin’s tears are only making him _hornier than before._ “Can’t do anything when you’re like this. Don’t want to do anything you’ll regret.”

“ _Yeonjun,_ ” He drops the honorific, and he sounds exasperated. “Need _you,_ always needed _you,_ hyung.” His voice drops to nearly a whisper. “Even before I was in heat.” 

Yeonjun’s stepping into the room further, closing the door behind him this time. He feels lightheaded.

“Soobin.” He draws in a sharp breath. “You need to tell me no _right fucking now_ if you aren’t sure about this,” His fingernails are digging into his own palm. “because I don’t think I can hold back any longer.”

The tears are spilling out of his eyes. He gives another whine. “Alpha,”

Yeonjun growled, low and primal and, woah, when the fuck did this become a noise he could make???

It didn’t take any more than that; he was making his way over to Soobin’s bed (nest…? thing? he’s still not fully sure) and grabbing him by the chin, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Soobin’s kissing back, messy and desperate and full of teeth. Yeonjun didn’t mind much, though; neither of the two were probably very experienced. He’s climbing into Yeonjun’s lap, long limbs making way to wrap around Yeonjun’s, bony fingers combing through his soft yellow hair. Admittedly, Yeonjun keens a bit at the contact; he’d wanted to kiss Soobin like this, to touch Soobin all over (or to have Soobin touch him all over), to make Soobin make these desperate sounds like this for a long time. 

He’d keep kissing Soobin like this forever if he could. Or, maybe he wouldn’t, because Soobin’s slick was starting to leak through his boxers and create a damp spot on Yeonjun’s pajama bottoms and he’s sure that this isn’t very comfortable for either of them.

Kissing could wait. They’d certainly do more of that later.

“Baby,” Yeonjun whispered onto the other’s lips. “You’re soaked. Let me help you,”

And so, he eases Soobin onto his back, and eases himself in between the other’s spread legs. It wasn’t much effort to get the other’s boxers off; tugged them straight off and discarded of them hastily. Soobin was not only leaking wet with slick, but hard and throbbing and angry red against his stomach. Yeonjun feels a twinge in his own cock at the sight. He hisses, but leans down to place a light kiss at the tip regardless. Soobin gasps and arches up into the touch. 

“Relax, Binnie,” Hummed Yeonjun, licking a long stripe up the other’s length. “Hyung will take care of you.”

And Soobin does, at least as much as he can manage. That is, until Yeonjun’s taking Soobin in past his lips, free hand moving to press a finger against the other’s entrance. But maybe Yeonjun doesn’t mind so much as the other’s hips are bucking further up into his mouth, then down again to press into the finger teasing his hole. Maybe Yeonjun finds it a little endearing, if not hot, when Soobin whines and reaches to string his fingers through faded yellow strands once again, clutching onto it for dear life. 

When Yeonjun slides his finger in past the other’s rim, it’s over; Soobin’s crying out and coming down Yeonjun’s throat without warning. Yeonjun manages to swallow it all up before pulling back, using his clean hand to rub at the other’s thigh.

“There you go; good boy,” Yeonjun was pressing light kisses along the other’s lower tummy, muttering softly into his skin.

“Hyung,” Soobin pants. “Alpha.”

“Shh, baby, s’okay,” He slowly travels up, pressing a light kiss to the corner of the other’s mouth. “Tell hyung what you need.”

“Alpha, please,” He’s practically sobbing; Yeonjun can feel his cock growing hard between their bodies again. “Need your knot.”

Ah. Knot. Yeah, he forgot that was something he’d have now. Admittedly, he wasn’t really sure what to do with it. He’s sure he’d figure it out pretty quickly. 

“Of course, baby,” He purred, nosing his way into the crook of the other’s shoulder, leaving a few kisses there. 

He pulls back only to peel off his (gross, sweaty) pajama top and bottoms, boxers along with it. His cock, in all its glory, springs out from its confines and slaps against his stomach. He’s harder than he thinks maybe he’s ever been before? Focusing on the other definitely temporarily made him forget about just how uncomfortable he was. 

Soobin’s gazing down, transfixed on the newly-exposed appendage. 

“Hyung, Alpha, need it inside me, need you, please,” He’s actually sobbing this time, slim frame trembling and slick absolutely drenching the sheets beneath them. Yeonjun wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer if he even wanted to.

Using his hand, he lined himself up with the other’s entrance, slowly pushing forward and past his entrance; it was a lot less difficult than he’d expected, but, surely the pools of slick that the other was producing made it easier. Yeonjun stopped only when he was buried in to the hilt, hips pressed together. Soobin pulled him down into a deep, long kiss while he adjusted, licking the inside of his mouth with fervor. 

Soon, Soobin’s hips were moving to grind down against Yeonjun’s. Yeonjun growled into the kiss, then pulled back from it, moving to grind his own hips back in response; but stayed in place, still buried deep in Soobin. 

“Such a needy Omega, huh?” Fingertips slid over Soobin’s bony hips, up his chest to tease his nipples. 

Soobin all but wailed in response. “Please, hyungie, Alpha, please please please – need you, need you so bad, need you to move, need you to fuck me good, fill me up, please,”

“Shhhh, I got you, baby,” And with that, Yeonjun was pulling out, then immediately snapping his hips back forward. Soobin was already clawing at his back, babbling, tears streaming down his cheeks. Yeonjun takes that as his cue to keep going, fucking into him, hands travelling over the expanse of skin between his hips and shoulders, mapping it out, feeling it, eyes trained to the other’s face as he cried out in ecstasy. 

“Look at you ~ so filthy for me,” Yeonjun breathes, leaning forward to nip at the other’s collarbones, neck, his ear. He groans out, fingertips digging into the other’s hips where he held him. “Such a good Omega for me.”

Soobin was once again keening at the praise, cock throbbing between their stomachs. “Alpha,” he cried, “Need you to breed me.”

Yeonjun sucked a mark into his throat, surely one that would bruise over in the morning, then licked over the area. He wouldn’t last much longer with the way the other was speaking to him, filthy and wanton and sugary-sweet and completely full of desperation. 

“Want me to breed you? Fuck you full of my pups, baby? You want that?”

“Yes! Hyung, please, hyungie, need you to fill me up,”

Yeonjun didn’t need much more convincing. “Close,” He breathed out.

“Yeonjun-hyung, Alpha, please please please, need your knot, need you to fuck me full, please, hyung, please,” 

He buried his face into the junction between the other’s neck and shoulder as he felt his knot begin to swell at the base of his cock, stretching the other’s rim. He’s pumping the other full; it just kept coming, more and more, fingertips bruising the pale skin beneath them. He’s breathless.

Soobin comes undone, completely untouched, beneath him. 

Yeonjun maneuvers them (CAREFULLY) to a slightly more comfortable position. They’d probably be stuck like this for a while, at least. Yeonjun pressed his forehead to Soobin’s.

“Feel better?”

“Mmm,” Soobin hums in agreement, eyes already fluttering shut. He’s exhausted, and it shows. Yeonjun sweeps his bangs back from his forehead and presses a long kiss to it. 

“Get some rest.”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been thinking about this for days. im so sorry im shameless
> 
> the song is a ref to arms tonite - mother mother but that song def does not give off the vibe of this fic LOL i just rly like the song and it is about The Secks(tm) so yea fitting i guess 
> 
> def give the song a listen anyway it shlaps  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0xdQ8ES9fc


End file.
